Many different broadcast program viewing options are available to viewers on a number of different channels. When people select programs on certain channels to watch, they inevitably miss other programs or portions of other programs provided on other channels while they are watching the programs selected for viewing. In order to get caught up on the programs missed, people typically access recap shows that provide highlights of the missed programs. However, viewing these recap programs can be inconvenient because such recap programs may require changing the channel in order to access the recap programs. Moreover, the recap programs are usually provided at a time significantly after the portion of the program set forth in the highlight has occurred, which means that a viewer could hear about the highlight before being able to view the highlight, causing the highlight to be stale or spoiled.